Deux par Deux
by NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome
Summary: Mais Sirius ne pleura pas. Il devenait grand aujourd'hui. Pas question de pleurer comme Regulus. Ou comme quand Mère l'endurcissait à coups de bâtons. Aujourd'hui, il allait à l'école.


Il enfila son manteau avec mauvaise grâce, et menaça de pleurer quand Kreature lui jeta son cartable de cuir au visage. Sirius n'aimait pas l'elfe. Il était laid, et méchant.

Mais Sirius ne pleura pas. Il devenait grand aujourd'hui. Pas question de pleurer comme Regulus. Ou comme quand Mère « l'endurcissait » à coups de bâtons.

Aujourd'hui, il allait à l'école. Comme Andromeda, sa cousine préférée, qui lui avait raconté plein d'histoire à ce sujet. Il n'allait plus écouter les déboires d'une elfe à moitié folle, ni rester enfermé dans sa maison si sombre et hostile.

Sa mère, du haut du pallier, l'observait se préparer. Elle le testait. Sirius en avait conscience. Alors il laça du mieux qu'il pu ses souliers cirés, et coiffa une dernière fois sa crinière noire d'encre.

Kreature ouvrit la lourde porte de l'entrée. Sirius dit au revoir à la silhouette dure et sèche de Mrs Black, alors qu'elle lui souhaitait, par pur protocole, de passer une bonne journée.

Et avant que Sirius ait pu la remercier, elle avait tourné les talons, et s'était activée à quelque chose de plus intéressant que son fils aîné.

Sirius suivit docilement le vieux Kreature hors de la maison, et agrippa son bras décharné avec dégout, avant de transplaner.

Il tomba devant une jolie école, avec des pots de fleurs aux fenêtres, comme dans les livres pour Regulus. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants. De toutes les couleurs de cheveux, de peaux, et de race. Sirius douta de trouver de quoi faire un ami sang pur comme le lui avait prescrit ses parents ici.

Kreature l'abandonna là, alors qu'il avançait timidement dans la cour. Il demanda son chemin à une dame très jolie, et elle lui indiqua l'endroit où il devrait se ranger quand la cloche sonnerait. On lui avait dit qu'il aurait une maîtresse. Mère n'aimait pas les maîtresses de père. Il espérait que la sienne lui plairait.

Il contempla d'un œil vide deux enfants, un blond rondouillet et un brun décoiffé, qui jouaient avec de petites boules colorées. Il apprit d'un garçon moche et aux cheveux trempés dans l'huile, sans avoir fris, que ce jeu moldu s'appelait « les billes ».

Il décréta que ce jeu serait son préféré. Juste parce qu'il n'était pas comme ceux que mère approuvait. Il paraissait beaucoup mieux que « décapite le loup-garou ». Il s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers eux, pour partager une partie de « billes ».

Mais les tintements d'une cloche retentirent alors qu'il voulait leur parler, et sans le regarder, les deux enfants se redressèrent, ramassèrent leurs petites boules colorées, et s'en allèrent.

Sirius se trouva seul. Et puis il repensa à ce que la maîtresse qui devrait plaire à mère lui avait dit, pour filer sous l'arbre qu'elle lui avait désigné.

Il y avait déjà quelques enfants rassemblés, qui s'égosillaient joyeusement entre eux, sans se soucier de lui.

Une vieille femme arriva. Elle se présenta, et Sirius songea que cette maîtresse devrait plaire à mère.

Sirius n'aimait pas la maîtresse. Elle était vieille, et semblait méchante. Comme la goule qui le surveillait dans le coin de sa chambre la nuit. Sauf que la goule sentait plus mauvais que la vieille dame. Et que Sirius haïssait la goule.

Mais il haït la maîtresse quand elle ordonna aux élèves de se ranger deux par deux. Rapidement, les enfants trouvèrent la main d'un ami de l'année passée. Mais Sirius avait fait cours à la maison, avant. Jusqu'à ce que Grinchi, l'elfe de maison gouvernante soit décapité, et que sa tête tordue de douleur trône dans l'escalier sombre du hall.

Sirius se trouva seul, devant la classe alignée deux par deux. Il pensa à pleurer devant tant de solitude. La maitresse était injuste envers lui, juste parce qu'il l'avait mentalement comparé avec une goule. Et les autres enfants n'étaient pas mieux, solidaires entre eux, contre Sirius.

Les larmes gagnèrent ses yeux. Il les ravala, alors qu'un petit garçon lui tendit sa main, si petite.

Il était seul, comme lui. Alors qu'il tendait sa main pour saisir la sienne, Sirius songea qu'il avait de beaux cheveux. Des cheveux châtains, aux reflets dorés. Et quand les deux paumes entrèrent en contact, il se dit qu'en plus d'avoir de beaux yeux miels et un si joli sourire, la chaleur qu'il dégageait était incroyablement réconfortante.

Deux par deux, main dans la main, ils s'alignèrent dans le rang.

« Je m'appelle Remus. »


End file.
